


Second Thoughts?

by iamdkscully



Series: Sam and Jack Weekly One-Shot Challenge [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdkscully/pseuds/iamdkscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is afraid of something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Weekly Oneshot Challege on Gateworld's Sam Carter/Jack O'Neill Appreciation Thread  
> Prompt: All Dialogue

“We’ll get through this.”

“How?”

“The same way we get through all situations like this.”

“By the skin of our teeth?”

“There’s that.”

“I’m scared, Sir.”

“Me too.”

“Are you sure we can do this?”

“Why not? We both like a challenge, right?”

“A challenge, Sir?”

“Sure. This isn’t going to be easy ya know.”

“True, but after all this time should we really be worried?”

“Well, there’s always Plan C.”

“I thought this _was_ Plan C.”

“Plan D then.”

“And that would be?”

“We forget this whole thing and just head to the cabin, _indefinitely_!”

“While I definitely _love_ the second part of Plan D, we really shouldn’t just ditch our friends. We can do this.”

“Yes. _We_ can.”

“I like the sound of that, Sir.”

“Carter, we’re about to, well…you know, can you drop the Sir?”

“Sure, Jack.”

“Thank you. And, Sam?”

“Hmmm?”

“I love you. You know that, right?”

“Always, Jack, always.”


End file.
